dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. The 3 host all parties that happen. You may role play here, and a special character will come during a party. Merohan is looking around, seeming really lost and slightly on edge. "I knew I should've taken a right turn at the rock back there." He sighs and sits under a tree. Tenchi flys across Mount Paozu."It feels so good to be back on earth again." He then notices the small power level and flys down."Hello who are you?" Merohan looks up to see Tenchi. "I-I'm Merohan," He says nervously. "Who are you mister?" He seems to be even more on edge now. "I'm Tenchi." he looks at the boy and could tell that the boy is worried.He sits down next to him crisscrossed."whats wrong?" Merohan moves over slightly, seeming uneasy, "N-Nothing..." He looks down, trying not to make eye contact. Tenchi's puts his hand on Merohans head and smiles,secretly reading his thoughts."How about some sparring to cheer you up?" Merohan seems to shake off Tenchi's hand slightly and stands up, "But you're so much stronger than me." He says seeming nervouss. "Dont worry.I'll go really easy." He gets up and sticks his index finger out. He powers up his index finger and puts it on Merohans head, giving him a sliver of his energy. "Thank you..." Merohan says while getting up and slipping into his stance. ''I can't put my guard down. ''Merohan thought. Merohan Stats(Power Boost) *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 3 *Health:3,000/3,000 *Damage:20.5 *Speed:21.5 *Powerlevel:100,000 Tenchi's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Human Sage *Level:23 *Health: 40,000/40,000 *Damage:145.5 *Speed: 110.5 *PowerLevel: 995,280,000,000 The Battle *Merohan is in stance. "Shall I attack first or you?" *"You can go first." Tenchi says looking as ready as every as his cloak catches a breeze. *Merohan nods and rushes at Tenchi fist back. "HAAAA!!!" Swings punch hoping to hit Tenchi in the gut. *Tenchi swiftly dodges the punch,but doesnt attack himself,trying not to end the battle too quickly.He then jumps into the air,waiting for Marohan to attack him. *Merohan sees Tenchi in the air. "Oh man! You can fly!?" He starts charging ki in one hand. He fires a small energy wave down flying upwards at Tenchi and smashing his fist into his chin. Then throws 10 punches (only 3 hit). Merohan then falls back down, landing on his feet. *"Nice!" Tenchi then flys down at super sonic speed and softly taps Merohan in the ribs,cheek,and chest.He then blows hard,making Merohan fly across the landscape.Wounding him. *Merohan lands on the ground and skids a little. "Urgh!" He stands up and wipes dirt from his gi and looks at Tenchi and then to the surroundings. Merohan runs as fast as he can towards the tree he was under. He grabs onto a branch and flips smashing his feet into Tenchi's chest. "Take that!" *Tenchi grabs his leg and flings him into the air.He then grabs the tree and rips it out of the earth.Right when Merohan was about to land he swung the tree."Batta SWING!" He swung hitting Merohan with Pinpoint accuracy.earohan flew aross the land scape and slammed into a mountain,leaving him with little Health(Blala if you read this and if this attack kills him,delete it,I want him to live.) *Merohan yells loudly from the mountain. The mountain shatters around Merohan as he uses an Explosive Wave. "That's it!" Merohan smashes into Tenchi and throws 13 punches (11 hit). "RUSH BLASTER!" He then fires a Purple Ki Wave straight at Tenchi, point blank. *Tenchi emerges from the blast unharmed."Hey I like that attack,would you like to see mine?" He powers up a little and fires a Blitz Beam toward Marohan,but perposely misses.The energy wave destroys the nearby mountain and the rest behind it. Category:Locations Category:Earth RP Areas